Spa Treatment
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: After an embarrassing defeat at the tournament, Chinkyuu is left humiliated and depressed. Fortunately her friend and lover Ryofu knows just how to cheer her up and a simple trip to the spa quickly turns steamy. Rated M for Yuri.


**I watched the first season of Ikki Tousen and found it to be more fun than I thought, but when I looked at the Ikki Tousen section of this site, I found, to my great shock, that there were no Ryofu x Chinkyuu fics! Now that just won't do! So that's where this story comes in. I do hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Content Warning: Story contains Yuri, language, and strong sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: Ikki Tousen is the property of its respective owners. I own nothing.**

 _ **Spa Treatment**_

It was Saturday. Rayuko High School had just held a fighting tournament against its rival, Nanyo Academy. Chinkyuu Koudai represented Rayuko High while her opponent, Hafuku Sonasku, represented Nanyo Academy. It seemed like an easy match. Hafuku was unskilled, Chinkyuu was experienced. The outcome seemed obvious. But Chinkyuu forgot the most important lesson in martial arts: "Don't get careless". Hafuku turned out to be far more skilled than anticipated and while Chinkyuu held her own, she was eventually beaten by ring out.

Greatly ashamed and angered by her defeat, Chinkyuu spent most of the day at the gym training. She was determined to never be defeated again. She pushed her body to its limits. Naturally, after such a rigorous training regiment, her body was quite sore. But she was fortunate to have a caring friend: Ryofu Housen, her fellow classmate at Rayuko High School and her lover. Ryofu noticed how hard Chinkyuu was training and worried she may be pushing herself too hard. So, Ryofu came up with the most simplistic of solutions: A day at the local spa.

So, here they were. The two girls were in the sauna room, clad in nothing but a towel. But while Ryofu clearly intended for this to be a time of relaxation, Chinkyuu was anything but relaxed. It seemed she was still reeling from her loss. Well, time for a more direct approach. Ryofu scooted closer to Chinkyuu. "So, wanna tell me about the boil on your ass? Or are you gonna let it fester?" she asked.

"You saw what happened." Chinkyuu replied. "I lost! I I got sloppy and ended up costing us the tournament! I embarrassed you and Rayuko High. I feel like such a failure." Ryofu listened for a while, then broke out into giggles. "What's so funny?!" Chinkyuu asked, her face turning a bright red. "Sorry." Ryofu replied. "It's just that you look so cute when you pout." She wrapped an arm around Chinkyuu's shoulder. "Look Chinky." she began, using her pet name for her. "The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. Now, do you know what you did wrong?"

"I...got too careless." Chinkyuu tentatively replied.

"Good, now do you know what you need to do next time?" she asked.

"Be more focused and don't get cocky." she said.

"Then that's all you need to do." Ryofu said. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Every great fighter experiences defeat at some point. It's whether or not you're willing to learn from it that makes you a great fighter. Now, let's focus on relaxing. We _are_ at a spa, after all."

"I know. I should be relaxed, but after today, it's kinda hard." Chinkyuu replied.

"Well, it seems you need a bit of help." Ryofu said. "Luckily, I can help with that." Chinkyuu turned to face Ryofu with an inquisitive expression. "How?" she asked. Ryofu gave a sly smile in response as she leaned in to whisper in Chinkyuu's ear. "A massage, of course. But in order for it to work...you have to take off your towel."

" _What?!_ " Chinkyuu shrieked. "Why do I have to be naked?!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude." Ryofu replied. "We're alone in a sauna room. No one's gonna see. Besides, it's not the first time I've seen you naked." Chinkyuu sighed in defeat and reluctantly removed her towel. Ryofu shifted herself behind Chinkyuu and began massaging her shoulders. Chinkyuu gave a pleasurable moan at the touch. "That feels good, Ryofu." she said.

"Glad to hear it." Ryofu replied. "Now just relax. Close your eyes focus on nothing but the touch of my hand." Ryofu's hands continued massaging her shoulders before they slowly trailed down to her sides, gently rubbing them up and down. Soft moans escaped Chinkyuu as her sides were massaged. "Ryofu..." she moaned.

"Feeling good, huh?" Ryofu teased. "It only gets better from here." After rubbing her sides for a bit, Ryofu immediately grabbed at her breasts. The sudden groping made Chinkyuu jump. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "Making you feel good." Ryofu continued to softy massage her breasts, her fingers lightly touching her hardening nipples. The soft attentions to her breasts caused more moans to escape from Chinkyuu. "Ryofu... Please stop." she said.

"Why?" Ryofu teasingly asked. "Don't you like it? Or maybe I should try a different place." Without warning, Ryofu switched gears and dived a hand in between Chinkyuu's legs, running her fingers over the folds of her sex. "Ahh! Ryofu! Not there!" she protested, squirming as she was molested. Ryofu also began licking the back of her neck. Chinkyuu writhed in place as as she was assailed from all three sides. Her moans grew louder as she endured the onslaught of pleasure. "Ryofu... I can't...!"

"That's it, keep moaning." Ryofu said as she continued her ministrations. Chinkyuu continued to writhe about, biting her lip as her moans becoming louder until she finally came hard over the edge. She fell off Ryofu's lap on her side. Ryofu giggled and licked some of Chinkyuu's juices off her fingers. "My my. We've barely begun and you came already? Someone's a little horny." Ryofu took off her towel, exposing her curved, naked body. She then crawled on top of her.

"You... You planned this, didn't you?" Chinkyuu asked between breaths.

"Well, duh." Ryofu said as she stroked Chinkyuu's cheek. "We rarely get a chance to be alone together and I just couldn't pass up this opportunity. Besides, it's been a while since we've had some fun and I _did_ say I wanted to give you some stress relief. And you know how much I _love_ tasting the sweet honey between your legs."

"But Ryofu!" Chinkyuu protested. "We can't do this here! We-" Ryofu placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Now now." she said. "Just relax and let me do the work." Ryofu leaned in and kissed Chinkyuu passionately, her tongue pushing into her mouth as their breasts and bodies pressed together. Chinkyuu resisted at first, but eventually kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Ryofu's back and quickly reaching down to grab and squeeze at her shapely butt. That caused Ryofu to break off the kiss and lick her cheek.

"About damn time you stopped resisting." Ryofu said. "It's more fun when you give in." Ryofu peppered Chinkyuu's swan-like neck with kisses and nips before sucking on her collarbone. She then turned her attention to her breasts, licking and sucking on her mounds as her tongue rolled over those pert and hardened nipples. The focus to her sensitive breasts caused Chinkyuu to cry out and moan.

Spurred on by her moans, Ryofu trailed more kisses and nips down her slender body, even licking her navel before going down her leg and reaching her foot, where she began licking her toes. Chinkyuu giggled in between moans at the licking of her toes. Ryofu was right: It _had_ been a while since they were intimate. She had forgotten how masterful Ryofu was at pleasuring her body.

Ryofu continued to lick her foot and toes, sensually caressing her leg to add to her pleasure. Eventually, she stopped and stared at her pussy, amused by how wet it was. "Well, safe to say you're enjoying this." she said with a smirk. "Your pussy certainly is."

"Stop teasing me." Chinkyuu said.

"Well, I can't help it that you're so cute." Ryofu said. "And your pussy definitely looks delicious." Ryofu leaned down and began licking at Chinkyuu's sex. Feeling her tongue brush against her nethers caused Chinkyuu to cry out. "Ryofu...!" she cried. Ryofu continued to lick at her pussy, hands trailing to grip, squeeze, and spank her luscious ass. Chinkyuu moaned and writhed on the ground as she was eaten out. Each spank to her ass sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Ryofu grabbed Chinkyuu by her ass and hoisted her in the air as she continued to lick her cunt, her tongue pushing deeper into her folds. Chinkyuu's moans rose higher and higher as she felt herself nearing a second orgasm. "Ryofu, I'm gonna...!" But strangely, Ryofu suddenly let her drop to the ground. "What are you doing?!" she asked.

"You don't get to cum yet." Ryofu teased.

"Please! I'll go crazy if I don't!" Chinkyuu pleaded.

"Beg first. Beg me to make you cum." Ryofu demanded.

"Please... Make me cum again. Please." Chinkyuu begged. Ryofu stood silent for a moment, then said, "Let's cum together." She grabbed Chinkyuu's leg and pulled it over her while placing her other leg over Chinkyuu, pressing their clits together. "Ready?" she asked. Chinkyuu nodded and the two girls began to rub their pussies together, moaning at the sexy friction created.

"Been a while since we've scissored each other." Ryofu said in between breaths. "You feel incredible."

"So do you." Chinkyuu replied as they continued to scissor each other, picking up speed as their arousal grew. Their moans became louder as Ryofu reached out to grab at one of her Chinkyuu's breasts. "Ryofu! So good!" Chinkyuu cried out. Their rubbing became faster now and Ryofu slammed their lips together in another passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other as they both neared another orgasm. Eventually, the two of them came in one loud, synchronized orgasm.

Chinkyuu fell back on the ground and Ryofu fell on top of her. The two embraced each other in another kiss. Ryofu broke it off to gaze at her lover as they basked in the afterglow of their climax. "So, are we feeling better now?" Ryofu asked. Chinkyuu nodded. "Yeah, I do. That was amazing."

"Isn't it always?" Ryofu asked. "But I'm glad you're feeling better. Besides..." she kissed her forehead. "You look so much cuter when you smile." The two girls giggled and nuzzled each other.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Well, that ends my tale! Hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time!**


End file.
